bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Vezon The Piraka
http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ninjamaster504/TheArtOfStuff/whos_the_poser_now.png The Pinnacle of all of VTP's statements. Vezon The Piraka is an In-Active BZPC member, but controversial for his antireligious image. He has a hatred (red hat) for Meraceire and some others. BZPower Life VTP joined BZPower on November 7, 2006. He started becoming a regular top poster but also started getting bashed. He is notorious for his feud with Dr. Random. Currently VTP is banned from BZPower. BZPC It is unknown exactly how VTP found BZPC but he discovered it sometime April 2009. He met his good friend ExDee there, along with other people such as Kodan, Venom, Ikkad, etc. He quickly released his heavy metal side into the chat to not very good results. Members Tridumst Janupy and Shadok were sort of disapproving. They got into an argument, later bringing in VTP's atheism too. Tridumst and Shadok were Christians and weren't fond of VTP's atheism. The argument got somewhat malevolent, leaving a bad impression on VTP. Later he was made moderator by Venom for somewhat vague reasons (apparently Venom remembered him from his old Venom Comics forum and had his trust). But his already gained notoriety had led him to a catastrophic modship. When he was enraged, he changed his name to "Hell's Wrath" and started becoming brutal towards other members. He got into frequent musical and religious arguments, which eventually led him to become hunted and demoted ASAP by Venom after reports given to him. During this time, he also met Lewajohnson who was quickly enraged by his behavior and led into a sometimes intense feud for some months. He also met Levacius, quite possibly his most well known feud instance. It started when VTP told another member he was atheist via public chat, which led to Lev violently killing VTP repeatedly in a RPG. This angered VTP and the two got into a debate. This led into a long series of religious arguments between VTP and Levacius. Whilst initially being on seemingly good terms with then active BZPC member Ontez, for unknown reasons he began hating him, always exiting the chat when VTP was there and even in one instance banning him for a hour without cause just to "not have to put with him". He also had plenty of arguments with KTM, mainly by criticizing the Kendan and later, Ventorus. This has since been resolved. He was on good terms with former member Anon, whom he used to talk to every day. He has tried numerously to leave a good impression on others, but has always failed. After The Great BZP Purge, his image seemed to somewhat clear up although he still likes to call himself "Antikrist" and randomly make antireligious outbursts VTP has also been known to occasionally get into religious debates with MT, who so far has seemed to be the one of the only people to put up with VTP's antics. He is also known to call Mange a poser, just to annoy him. But he listens to Linkin Park. VTP seems to hate most Christians and cannot stand them, but has said Shadrahk is the Only Christian he can stand VTP also loves Megadeth. VTP has now officially returned for some reason, oh well, we'll live. Known Aliases In random order: :*VTP :*Vezon The Piraka :*Antikrist :*Lord of the Antikrist :*Anti-Venom :*Jazon Skakhees :*VTP: Captor of Sin :*Hell's Wrath :*Hell Rocks (very old) Category:Lost Members